Of Feigning Angels
by kurthumythe
Summary: To them, she was an angel, sent down to shine light over their village. But all looks can be deceiving. Drabble series— ItaKag.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

Note: All my stories have had Kagome with the persona of innocence. I feel like I'm writing one after another, with the same old thing. So I decided.. Why not make Kagome dark in this new story? I know I have more to do, but I cannot help myself, hehe. This will be a drabble series, so it'll be short and all that good stuff. So please, enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue-_

They say she was an angel that descended down from the heavens, right into the heart of Konoha. A celestial being right there in their own little village, what a catch, right?

But all looks can be deceiving, especially ones that feign innocence. But how could they know that- How could they know the darkness that lurked under her skin, just begging to be free. They couldn't, and for as long as she'd have it, they wouldn't.

Kagome was no angel, she was no devil, but she was just a lost woman with mixed emotions and dark secrets.

And we all know there's nothing angelic about that.

* * *

Note- Woo. Prologue done. It's hard to write these.. I always want to end up writing more. So there will probably be more chapters coming in a few. Till then, sayanora!


	2. Seeking

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter One;  
Seeking-  
**

A few heads bowed in her direction as she swam through the sea of never ending people. Why were they so inclined to dub her as such, when deep inside she was no better than the devil himself? A sigh passed through her parted lips, her mind seeking for some kind of emotional purchase in this binding village.

Her eyes sought for something different, something out of the ordinary.

And sure enough, she met Uchiha, Itachi.

* * *

Note- I should probably mention that Itachi did no kill his clan... Yet. He will in due time, but I need him in this part of the story so he'll fit later.


	3. Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Two;  
Musings-**

Kagome found it easier to talk to Itachi rather than anyone else in the whole entire village, who only lived to smother her. He seemed to have his own demons beckoning at his door, much like her own that were beginning to barge down hers.

She talked of- Miko training, little schooling, her own feigning innocence, conflicting emotions, dark secrets...

He talked of- Clan heirs, early graduation, no innocence left, emotions that barely stood a chance, dark secrets...

And even though he knew her secrets- He promised never to tell a soul.

* * *

Note- It's getting easier and easier to write these chapters now- Weird. And I kind of like it!


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Three;  
Revelations-**

She stared at him with more intensity that the very sun above them held. This was the moment- The revelation of her own self to the only person in Konoha whom she trusted. The only one who knew her deepest, darkest secrets that prickled under her skin- Begging to be told, to be shared with everyone. To show she was the devils incarnate.

"I have a confession," She spoke finally, her voice only a mere whisper and her eyes softening in intensity, "I love the taste of blood."

"Hn." Was all he said, slowly caressing her cheek with the back of his palm.

* * *

Note- And the plot thickens, dun dun dun.


	5. Fearful?

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Four;  
Fearful-?**

Kagome held onto his hand as if her life depended on it. They were moving from roof to roof at a quick pace- And she was actually feeling fear. Something that hadn't surfaced in a long time. He stopped abruptly, her body bumping against his in the process. Wrenching her hand free, she looked at him in curiosity and shock. Heights were not her favorite.

"What did you do that for?" She whispered harshly.

"You need to face your fears."

"I'm not afraid." She lied.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he spoke, "Then show me you aren't."

And they were running and jumping again.

* * *

Note- I'm feeling pretty great about this story. It's so easy to write!


	6. You're right

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Five;  
You're right- **

Staring at him from her perch on the roof, her anger and fear slowly started to recede. Yeah, heights weren't her thing- But she trusted him enough to where she knew he wouldn't let go and drop her. Getting up, she slowly made her way towards him and plopped down next to him.

"You're right," She finally said.

He looked at her- And if he was confused, he hid it pretty damn well.

"About facing fears. I have some I need to face…"

Itachi smiled at her confession that he was right and slowly drew her into his embrace.

"I know."

* * *

Note- I'm in photography and I finished my powerpoint so- I'm writing up chapters for this, since I don't have enough time to write up a full update for my other stories!


	7. Admitting

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Six;  
Admitting- **

Kagome stared at her feet as she stood before Itachi, contemplating her actions in her mind. _Should I tell him what I'm about to do? I have to, I mean… He's the only one I trust._ Shaking her head lightly, she looked up at him with fear in her eyes- She was about to face her second greatest fear since she came upon this village. The first was- Leaving him.

"Ano, Itachi?" She looked up from under her dark bangs, which shadowed her face.

"Hn." He grunted lightly, letting her know she had his attention.

"I'm going to the Hokage today," She paused, biting her lip before turning away, "I'm going to tell them what I've done."

* * *

Note- Dun dun dunnn, the plot thickens again! Though, you wont find out what exactly she's done… Yet.


	8. Escape?

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Seven;  
Escape? **

She stood in the darkest corner of her cell, tears glistening and streaming down from her blue eyes. The thought of being thrown in here hadn't even crossed her mind when she went to go talk to the Hokage. She'd faced one of her greatest fears and what had it gotten her? A one way ticket with no return from the cell she resided in. Her head snapped up at the sound of footsteps coming from the corridor.

"Who's there?" She called out into the darkness, her voice dry and raspy from crying.

"I'll get you out of here, I swear." It was Itachi, he was standing at the gate of her cell now.

"How?"

"We'll leave here. I have the perfect distraction in mind."

* * *

Note- Can you guess what's going to happen? :3 I knew I was saving this moment for the perfect time~


	9. Perfect distractions

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Eight;  
Perfect distractions- **

From the darkness of her cell, she could hear the screams coming from the village. And in her mind, she knew exactly which part they were emitting from. _Please be okay, Itachi…_ She silently prayed.

As if her prayers were answered, hurried footsteps rushed down the corridor and the cell door was thrown from its hinges. Hurling herself towards him, she clutched his body for dear life.

"No time," He whispered in a hushed tone, "We must go."

She clutched him tighter before slowly letting go and answered him with a simple nod.

* * *

Note- If you didn't catch that, he killed his clan~ How sweet, right? xP


	10. Away

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Nine;  
Away-**

Kagome stared at the gates of Konoha from a distance, her body shaking with the tears that kept falling from her eyes. She hadn't asked to come to this village, hadn't asked them to refer to her as an angel, hadn't asked them of anything. The only good thing that village gave her was; Itachi. Turning her head, she stared at him for a moment before taking a step closer.

"Where do we go from here, Itachi?" She asked in a whisper, the question had been lingering in her mind since he'd told her they would escape.

"Akatsuki," He stated simply, turning his gaze to look down into hers.

Clenching her fists slightly, she nodded her head and gave one last glare towards Konoha.

"Now tell me... What exactly did you tell the Hokage?"

"Well..."

* * *

Note- Oooh~ The next chapter will probably be long, a little treat for the tenth chapter of this story. Woo! Thank you to all my reviewers~ I appreciate them very much.


	11. Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Ten;  
Blood- **

"It all started the moment I was born. I knew I was different; I mean, I could understand everything and everyone that was around me. Weird, huh? Well, I was raised under not so good conditions- My parents were exiled from their clan, their village, because of experimentation on young children in the academy. The moment I opened my bright blue eyes, my parents knew I was something… Different. They both had brown eyes, tan skin, brown hair, and tall. Then you see me- Blue eyes, pale, black hair, and short.

"They kept me though, even if I didn't look like their own. Teaching me the way of the ninja, teaching me to become what I am today- a killer, a blood lusting nin. As cruel as it seems, they would slip bits and bits of blood into my drinks and food when I was younger, so I would crave it when I got older… With each passing year, the put more and more blood into my substances they fed me. And I even knew- I was different, I understood. But I didn't stop it, didn't try to in any way.

"Does that make me horrible? I don't know. But it led up to what would come in the near future- when I turned 13; they sent me off to do a family mission. The mission was to go and find out information about the Higurashi clan, in a desolate village called the Village of Healing. I went and got as much information as I could- seeing as I looked nothing like them, they had no idea whom I was. To them I was just someone who wanted some information, someone seeking knowledge. But little did they know…

"When I turned 15, I was craving blood, I felt like I couldn't live without it. So when my parents told me my final mission, which they would supply me with as much sustenance as I needed, I didn't hesitate to jump right on it. I was to kill the Higurashi clan, and everyone in the Village of Healing. I figured though in my mind, that's where my supply of blood would come from. Humans. Innocent lives.

"But addiction doesn't let you go so easily. I didn't hesitate, and so… When I left that morning, I knew that when I returned I would be different. And that my parents would pay for what they turned me into."

A sigh escaped her lips as she finally finished telling the story to him, casting a glance at him from her shadowed eyes. His face was blank of emotion, his eyes staring into hers intensely.

"Did you do it?" Itachi voiced the question, even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Hai, I did. I killed the whole village and I killed my parents. I bathed in their blood and enjoyed every part of it. Does that make me a horrible person? Even today, a few years later, I still can't shake the addiction. I still want blood; still crave it even though I know it's wrong. It's wrong to want human blood…"

A small gasp emitted from her lips as she heard Itachi grunt and then his bleeding wrist was thrust towards her mouth.

"Drink." He instructed, gently running the back of his hand against her cheek.

And she drank.

* * *

Note- Woo~ There you go guys. You know what happened now. :3 I hope I didn't sound too cliché.. xD But that's just how it goes. Review please!


	12. Harm

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven;  
Harm-  
**

She stared up at him with pained eyes as she pulled away from his wrist, her body feeling a rush- Emotions surged through her body and much more. Unable to look at him any longer, she stared at the ground. Is this what she had become? Thirsting for the blood of the one person who had ever truly cared.

"Gomen, Itachi…" She whispered softly, still staring at the ground.

"Don't be ridiculous," He retorted, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

Itachi chuckled lightly before replying, "Tch, you could never hurt me."

* * *

Note- Finally an update~ I would have updated sooner but I had to go to my Grandmother's house for four days. xD Review please!


	13. Bloody Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve;  
Bloody Kiss-**

The last nin fell to the ground at her feet, her eyes blazing with anger and satisfaction as they'd finished off the last of the nin that had come after them. A small smile made it's way onto her face as she stared at her handy work. Itachi stood at the other end of the clearing, watching her with careful eyes. Though he did not do anything as she approached the bloodied field, he did not stop her when she fell to the ground and rolled over onto her back in a pile of blood, nor did he make any remark when she started laughing.

"Itachi," Kagome whispered, leaning her head back as far as it could to see him, "The blood speaks to me. They will send more."

"We must hurry then, the Akatsuki is waiting for us," Itachi moved closer, looking down at her drenched body before whispering, "You look beautiful."

Another smiled flashed upon her blood stained face as she leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Note- A little ... morbid? But cute, sorta. I think it fits, actually. I like Kagome this way. Anyways, review?


	14. Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen;  
Akatsuki-**

Staring at the men that stood before her, she narrowed her eyes slightly. This was the Akatsuki? They were clad in black cloaks with red clouds on them, but they didn't look very menacing to Kagome at all. A slight smile tugged at her lips as she looked towards her own self, clad in black with the remains of battle on her. She looked more menacing than these fools did. _I hope their skills are better than their looks, _she thought with a silent laugh.

"Itachi," One of them grunted as she looked up to notice he looked... Like a shark?

"It's both of us or neither. If I stay, she does too," His arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close, "She is an excellent fighter. A great asset to us."

Another man stepped forwards, he looked to be the leader. He stared down at Kagome for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine."

* * *

Note- Yay another update. There's not much to do in photography now that they blocked deviantART. So… I'll probably update more often. xD Review please!


	15. Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen-  
Respect;**

Kagome stormed into the room, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she shot a glare towards Pein. Slamming her hands down onto the table before her, it cracked under the pressure and broke right in half.

"What do you take me for, a fool?" She raged between clenched teeth, her eyes blazing with anger, "Stop sending me on these low class missions! I am not a weak little girl, I am a fighter."

Pein stared at her for a moment, his eyes slightly widened during her little rampage. He snickered slightly and leaned back in his chair, contemplating her words.

"Fine. But if you fail this mission, you are gone."

She narrowed her eyes again, staring at him with a satisfied grin, "I never fail. You will learn to respect me."

* * *

Note- Another update. :3 Enjoy.


	16. Fix

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen-  
Fix;**

Staggering into the room, Kagome fell into a heap on the floor before her bed, a sigh escaping her lips as she willed herself not to cry. Blood poured from her body and onto the floor, her chakra fully depleted so she was unable to heal herself quickly. Looking up through her bangs, she stared at the familiar pair of red eyes she'd grown so fond of.

"I may be wounded but," She paused in mid sentence to cover her mouth as she broke in a fit of coughs, "But at least now he respects me."

Itachi bent over and pulled her into his arms, taking her towards the infirmary. If he left her there, she would surely die from the wounds she received from her mission. Placing her on a clean bed, he started to work over her wounds.

"Don't be ridiculous, Itachi," Kagome whispered weakly, "I'll be okay."

"Hush and let me fix you," He whispered before leaning down and kissing her before she could protest.

* * *

Note- Very bored... And I needed something to help relieve my mind. Might add a few more chapters if I can push past my bad mood and get something else thought up.


	17. Restless

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen-  
Restless;**

Staring from her spot on the bed, she heaved a sigh. She'd been stuck in this bed for two weeks now, just because her stupid leg was broken. Groaning lightly, she turned onto her side and stared at Itachi, who was asleep on the chair next to her. A small smile tugged at her lips. At least he didn't have any missions to be on.

"Itachi?" she whispered, hoisting herself up onto her elbows.

"Hai?" he murmured, never opening his eyes.

"When will I be able to get out of this place? I'm tired of laying here. I want to be productive…"

"Not until you're okay to get up and walk. You heal much faster than the rest of us, but still… You aren't fit to get up just yet."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself back to lean against the wall behind her. How many more days would it be? Two, three? Or even a few more weeks?

"Once I get out of here, I will have my fun."

"Hai. But for now, rest."

* * *

Note- Updated! Woo. :]


	18. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen-  
Planning;  
**

Rising from the bed with a relieved grin, she worked her way into her clothes and left the room. Darting around the corner, she ran straight into a well-toned chest. Glancing up from under her bangs, she smiled slightly.

"I was just coming to look for you, Itachi."

Staring down at her through her bangs, he inclined his head to let her know he was listening.

"I think we should…" She trailed off, before leaning up on her tiptoes and whispering the rest into his ear.

A slow smirk made its way onto his face, as he pulled her close.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Note- Another update. Sorry that I'm getting really slow at these. D:


	19. Running

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen-  
Running;**

Rubbing her temples slowly, she glared heatedly at the man before her. A low growl rumbled in her chest as she slammed her hands down onto the table.

"You can't do this!" she shouted in anger, her eyes seething red.

"You defied us. You killed members of the Akatsuki, you must be destroyed."

"You will rue the day you tried to take me down."

Before he could react, Kagome pushed the table away with a swift flick of her wrist, slamming it into his gut and taking off in a sprint. She was heading towards the door of the complex when Itachi joined her, a puzzled look flashing across his face.

"And now we run."

AN: Sorry it took me so long! Have been busy with school and such. Plus, been in a way bad mood. Enjoy though(:


	20. Promise?

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen-  
Promise?**

She stared hard at Itachi, their fingers locked within each others. Blood ran down from the corner of her mouth, staining the green grass beneath them both. Itachi ran his thumb over her lips, whisking away any traces of what had happened.

Kagome sighed, turning her head away from him.

"What is it?" he inquired, eyes reflecting hurt.

"It's nothing, stupid actually, so don't worry about it." She furrowed her eyebrows, hating when he questioned her; tried to open her up.

"Please, Kagome," he begged.

"Promise me..." she started, trailing off.

"Yes? Anything!"

"...you won't leave."

* * *

Note- Wow, sorry it's taken soooo long to get this up. I've been working on my novel and just haven't had the time to update anything. Hopefully when I have free time this weekend, I'll update my other stories. Until then, ja ne!


End file.
